Tyler O'Neill
Tyler O'Neill is a minor character in Scream. He is a handsome bad boy and tech-savvy high school student from George Washington High School and the ex-boyfriend of Nina Patterson. He is portrayed by Max Lloyd-Jones. Nina convinced Tyler to upload a dirty video of classmate Audrey Jensen making out with Rachel Murray in the school's parking lot. Everyone believed him to be The Killer at first because of this event, until the discovery that he was actually the first victim. As such, Tyler is the first victim of The Killer to die in the series, and the first off-screen character to die overall. Season 1= * Pilot (1st Episode) A roaring engine of a car came to a stop, as two teenagers pulled up to the Patterson household. Nina sits in the passenger seat, while Tyler, sat in the driver's side, his hand casually resting on the steering wheel. Nina rolled her eyes and took a sip from her flask. "It's a time-honored enforcement of the food chain. The weak are outed, and then eaten." Nina says. Tyler grinned. "Wow, you're a mean drunk tonight." Tyler says. "Oh, please," Nina rebuked, her words slurring slightly. "You agreed that clip was too good to trash." "Officer, she made me do it," Tyler said smiling, turning his head toward Nina. "She makes me do a lot of things," he says, sending a suggestive look toward his ex-girlfriend. Nina ignored him, only paying attention to the numerous alerts on her phone. "Oh, my God. Chirpster's all over it. Audrey's totally trending," she announced excitedly, glad her plan was going well. Everyone was buzzing about the viral video of Audrey Jensen making out with a random girl in a parking lot. "It already has five hundred views and counting," Nina added as she turned to Tyler, a prideful, satisfied look on her pretty face. Tyler moved closer to Nina, roaming his hands along her body. "Then why don't you make me a drink while we break the internet, huh?" he suggested. "I know your parents are out of town." Nina remained unimpressed, as she is unsympathetic toward his sexual needs and replies, "I only needed your tech savvy tonight, not what's in your pants." Opening the car door, she stepped out and headed toward her house. Tyler watches Nina walking away with a longing expression on his face. He tried to remain unaffected, tried to suck it up, but on the inside, it stung — even though he knew it would never last, knowing deep down that a girl like that would never settle for a loser like him. Tyler might have drove off, but not too far from the house. He might have seen a woman walking alone and maybe she got his attention in a flirty way. Tyler invited her into his car and then she probably sliced his neck open with a hunting knife. Piper then decapitated Tyler's head with the knife after Tyler died from blood loss. Posing as Tyler, The Killer sends Nina numerous snap-chat images and The Killer's text messages. However, thinking that it's a game, Nina goes to her hot tub and relaxes. Suddenly, Tyler's severed head splashes in the hot tub. On live TV, Clark Hudson believes that Tyler murdered Nina and left, as he is Sheriff Hudson's main person-of-interest. It is revealed that Tyler's fingerprints were found on a glass cup in Nina's kitchen. There was no sign of force entry. One of Nina's neighbors stated that he saw Tyler's car parked out front of Nina's house the time she was murdered. * Hello, Emma (2nd Episode) Clark Hudson asks Noah Foster to meet with him at the station the following morning, before school, to answer some questions. Noah assumes the Sheriff isn't convinced Tyler is the murderer, and might have some interest in Noah due to his Brandon James fixation. * Wanna Play A Game? (3rd Episode) The killer, again using Tyler's phone, contacts Riley Marra in need of help. The Killer later uses Tyler's phone again to lure Riley into the back alley of the police station and The Killer murders her. While dying from her injuries, Riley believes that Tyler attacked her. The Killer later blows up Tyler's car, with Tyler's headless corpse in it. * Aftermath (4th Episode) Maggie Duval is examining Tyler's burnt to a crisp corpse and putting the severed body parts together and discovers that his head is missing. When Audrey, Noah Foster, and Emma Duval are looking through the abandoned hospital they find the Brandon James mask. As Emma reaches for it, an object falls to the ground. This reveals to be Tyler's decaying and mutilated severed head. * Exposed (5th Episode) At the candlelight vigil for the deaths of Tyler, Nina, Rachel Murray, and Riley are held downtown. A photo of Tyler can be seen on his wall with flowers. |-|Season 2= * I Know What You Did Last Summer (1st Episode) Tyler's photo is seen on Noah Foster's bulletin board. * Let the Right One In (7th Episode) Tyler is mentioned in the scene where Audrey and Noah when they added all the victims. * Village of the Damned (8th Episode) Tyler is mentioned in the scene where Noah and Audrey were listing the previous victims. |-|Death= After dropping Nina off at her house, he is rejected for coming in. As soon as Nina left, Tyler might have drove off, but not too far from the house. He might have seen Piper walking alone and maybe she got his attention in a flirty way. Tyler invited her into his car and then she probably sliced his throat open with a hunting knife. Piper then decapitated Tyler's head. The Killer also hacks into Nina's webcam and films her changing into her bikini. After a while, Nina gets into the hot tub. Thinking that it's a game, Nina sends text messages to Tyler. After relaxing in the hot tub, Nina receives a text message for Tyler saying, "Heads up." before Tyler's severed head splashes into the hot tub, startling Nina. |-|Personality= Tyler is also incredibly intelligent (tech-savvy) and known to complete any of Nina's evil tasks with complete success. Unlike most henchmen who are portrayed as rather comical and bubbly compared to their boss, Tyler is portrayed as dark and a mysterious lackey, matching well with Nina's wickedness. |-|Trivia= * Technically, Tyler only lived in the Pilot for only a few minutes. * Tyler was murdered on September 28, 2015 (at around 10:38 PM to 10:56 PM). * Tyler was the main person-of-interest for Clark Hudson. * Interestingly or oddly enough, in When A Stranger Calls, there is no video footage of Tyler getting decapitated. This is possibly due to being very gruesome or The Killer didn't have the budget. * It is unknown if Tyler ever discovered Nina's affair with Will Belmont. * Piper and Kieran could have been watching Nina and Tyler. As soon as Nina left, Tyler might have drove off, but not too far from the house. He might have seen Piper walking alone and maybe she got his attention in a flirty way. Tyler invited her into his car and then she probably sliced his throat open, then while Kieran was texting Nina, Piper decapitated him. |-|Gallery= Tyler's severed head.jpeg Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-19h10m34s245.jpg Tyler with Nina.jpeg Tyler and Nina.jpeg Category:The Heavy Category:Antagonists Category:Knife Victims Category:Season 1 Characters Category:First Character to Die Category:Charismatic Villain